


It’s 2am (where are you?)

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 05:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16079456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Idiots. I’m surrounded by idiots” Jeong-in smiled to himself as he looked around his room. Seungmin lay draped across Hyungjin and Jisung snored as he wrapped himself tighter around his pillow. If he listened really closely, he could hear Changbins music playing through his headphones, Woojins deep breathing and Minho mumbling to himself in his sleep.





	It’s 2am (where are you?)

Heavy lights illuminated the cold studio. Felix lay in a bundle on the solid wooden floor, fingers dancing in circles beside him. His erratic breathing echoed around the empty room as he let his eyes flicker shut. 

He was awoken a minute later by a heavy vibration, and another, and another. His eyes felt heavy as his left hand fumbled with the zip on his trouser pocket, pulling out his phone in one fell swoop.

[12.20 am] “Hyung - where are you?” 

[12.21 am] “Hyung? Everyone is asleep, come home”

[12.22 am] “Hyung?? I woke up and you weren’t there. Let me know you’re okay please”

Felix let out a heavy sigh. 

[12.25 am] “Jeong-innie ah’ go to sleep. I’ll be home soon, just one more song okay?”

His phone vibrated again, this time it felt louder, harsher.

[12.25 am] “fine, one more song. I won’t sleep until I know you’re on your way so be quick”

Felix let out a coy smile. He not so secretly enjoyed knowing his members were looking out for him. Mustering the courage to pull himself up and onto his feet, he hit the play button on the speakers and “My Pace” flooded the room. Assuming the position for the eighteenth time, he let his body come to life again, eyes squinting in focus as he watched himself in the mirror. 

[1.20 am] “FELIX - where on gods earth are you?”

[1.35 am] “Felix - if you don’t answer in the next 5 minutes, I’ll send Minho to come and get you in his pink Hello Kitty pyjamas. I’m serious.”

[1.45 am] “He’s on his way.. don’t say I didn’t warn you”

[1.45 am] “Fine, that was a lie”

[1.50 am] “Felix.. c’mon mate.. answer me please”

Felix awoke to the sound of heavy footsteps thumping toward him. Thinking it was just a dream, his eyes dropped shut again. 

Chan let out a sigh at the sight before him. Felix sure was beautiful when he was asleep. He looked tiny and fragile, all curled up with red hair swept over his tired eyes. 

Chan knelt down to brush the hair out of his face. Felix let out a tiny snore in return, earning a chuckle from Chan. 

“Whattimeisit?” He mumbled in broken Korean

“It’s past 2am Lix. What are you doing here?”

The sound of Chans soft voice instantly soothed Felix back into a deep slumber. 

Chan felt his heart drop as Felix let his body fall against him. He was a dead weight. Chan could feel how exhausted he was and it broke his heart into a million pieces.

“Y’know, we are all so proud of you” he whispered as his fingers rubbed circles into Felix’s neck. He wasn’t sure if Felix would even hear him. 

“You’re going to do great things kid.. just believe in yourself” He said softly as he kissed Felix on the temple. Chan had grown fond of Felix. As a leader, he just knew Felix was destined for great things.

He could Felix’s warm breath on his neck and as much as he wanted to wake him up and get him back to the dorm where it was warm and far more comfortable, he knew Felix had been up since 4am the morning before, practising all day without rest. He decided in that moment that if Felix wanted to sleep in the middle of the training room floor, so be it. Grabbing his duffel coat, he scooped Felix up and into his arms, placing the younger boys head on his own chest and placing the coat over the both of them. Felix curled up into him in response. 

Chan reached out for his phone.

[2.35am] “Jeong-in ah, Felix is asleep. Get some rest and we’ll see you in the morning” 

“Idiots. I’m surrounded by idiots” Jeong-in smiled to himself as he looked around his room. Seungmin lay draped across Hyungjin and Jisung snored as he wrapped himself tighter around his pillow. If he listened really closely, he could hear Changbins music playing through his headphones, Woojins deep breathing and Minho mumbling to himself in his sleep. 

That night, Chan fell asleep to the sound of “My Pace” playing for the 50th time and Felix dreamt of all of the great things they were going to achieve.


End file.
